My Guide
by Crescent Saber
Summary: Sumerill has been defeated and peace has been restored to the world. But even after all that he has accomplished, Rex still finds himself uneasy about starting the next phase of his life. Rex X Dyshana pairing.


My Guide 

The moon was full on this warm night. Rex stood in front of the open window of his small home staring at the peaceful scenery. Owls hooting and crickets chirping resounded around. His home was located near a small wooded area with a large grassy meadow stretching out front. His gaze turned up toward the clear sky and the stars. He let out a sigh and leaned against the window sill.

"What are you doing up?" a voice behind him said softly.

He turned to see his wife Dyshana approaching him. She was wearing a small light green nightgown and pulling a thicker blanket around herself. She was yawning and rubbing her dark violet eyes as she stood next to him.

"Did I wake you? I was making a little bit of noise earlier," he said.

She shook her head. "No the fact that you weren't there made me wake up." She watched him stare out of the window. "Where are you? You look like you're a million miles away."

"I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

He sighed again. "Everything. But mostly…us."

She looked at him curiously. "What's bothering you? Maybe I can help."

"Even though we finally have the peace we so long fought for, I find myself feeling uneasy about…being a father. I wonder how my descendants felt about fathering a child."

Dyshana placed her hand on her stomach. "Well Leonhardt, Ladius, Thoma, nor Duran ever had the chance to see their children grow up so I cannot say what they were thinking."

Rex looked at her as a soft breeze from outside blew through his spiky, reddish colored hair. "Do you think I can be a good father Dyshana?"

She looked at him and smiled. "I can give my opinion but the answer is ultimately up to you."

"Dyshana please tell me what you think. No one else's opinion matters right now. I don't want it explained intellectually to me I just want to hear what YOU think."

"Very well," said Dyshana. "I think you will be a wonderful father. You have been a loyal friend, a courageous warrior, and a loving and caring husband so far so why break your consistency?"

"You sound so confident whenever you talk that way about me. What makes you so sure that I can be that person? How do you know I can be that kind of father?"

Dyshana laughed lightly. "Because I know you Rex. I've known you all of your life."

"Thank you. By the way how are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm alright now. I was a little sick earlier but it passed."

"Well it's only been about a week since we found out you were having a child so I guess it wouldn't be that bad yet. I still want to make sure you're alright so if you feel anything strange you be sure to tell me."

Dyshana giggled again. "You never change."

"Hmm?" Rex turned to her.

"I mean that you never stop caring about everyone else. You're always looking out for me and trying to take care of me that I think you forget to give yourself some attention."

"But that's what a husband is supposed to do right?"

"It is and it balances. I know that's who you are so I can be the one who gives you all of my attention." She leaned against the window along with him letting the night air blow through her long, light green hair. "Our family will be just fine. I'm sure of it."

Rex put his arm around his wife and pulled her close. The two snuggled up closely watching the starry sky together. "Dyshana you've done more for me than I could ever repay. You've been one of the most important people in my life. In fact I'm convinced that I wouldn't even be here if it weren't for you. I owe you more than I could ever repay in my lifetime."

"You don't owe me anything Rex," she said cuddling even closer to him. "It's I that owe you. You gave me my life back. You gave me something I never thought I would ever have much less deserved. You've given me another chance and you have no idea what that means to me. I couldn't be any happier than I am right now. And last but certainly not least, I'm going to be a mother; the mother of your child."

He gently lifted her chin with his hand and kissed her. He wrapped his arms around her waist as they deepened the kiss. After a few seconds they pulled apart and Dyshana rested her head against his bare chest. "Let's go back to bed shall we?" he said softly petting her head.

"Yes I am feeling a bit tired again."

Rex walked with her back to their bedroom and the two lay down together. Within minutes Dyshana had fallen asleep again leaving Rex awake with his thoughts. He stared up at the ceiling then to his sleeping wife. "Despite you insisting that I don't Dyshana, I do owe you a lot for all you've done for me. You've given me another life as well. You've given me a family, a real family to call my own and I will be eternally grateful to you for that." He gave her one last kiss on her forehead as she lightly stirred in her sleep but did not wake. "I love you Dyshana. I love you more than you will ever know."

Dyshana still didn't wake up but a smile did cross her face and she rolled over on her side facing Rex. Her left arm draped over him and almost as if to make sure he was still there.

"On second thought, maybe you do know." Putting his arm around her and pulling the blanket up he drifted off to sleep, his mind now at peace. Once again, Dyshana had done what she did best; she had calmed him down and reassured him. He was now sure that as long she stayed by his side, he could do anything.


End file.
